Amaryllis Storm Prologue
by frytrix
Summary: Amaryllis Storm reincarnated into a world populated by ponies after barely escaping a fate worse then death. Rated M, mostly because i am paranoid when it comes to the rating system.


Disclaimer: I don`t own My Little Pony, and I don`t earn anything on writing this fan-made story.

Note that English is my secondary language and I am not an experienced writer. I have no beta to correct any mistakes I will probably end up doing, but I will do my best. I write this for my own entertainment.

Random information: In this story, all magic users can learn any type of magic, the difference being that anypony with special talent will be able to learn the magic around their special talent easier. It will be four times harder to learn magic, which does not involve their talent.

(Special talent= cutie mark.)

Prologue

My name is Amaryllis Storm, I was born into the Storm family 600 years after the banishment of nightmare moon. My birth was rather unusual and caused quite an uproar in my family. My mother where rather shocked, or so she say. It is not every day you give birth to a foal, which already have its cutie mark after all.

Unbelievably but my life actually started before my birth into this world, in my past life I lived in a rather magical world filled with war, violence, death. A world filled with many different races and religions, which often clashes against each other duo to different beliefs or just old hatred. I won`t go into detail as it is not important to my new life. No, what is important is the event, which caused my death and chance to be reincarnated into this new world.

I was lucky or rather unlucky depending on your view; I accidently summoned a Genie from its prison, which was a lighter of all things while i was going to lit up some campfire. Everyone in the camp who noticed the genie ran for the hills as fast as their legs could carry them, I would have joined them but I was pretty much stuck before the Genie and wouldn`t have gotten far.

Know there is some facts you should know about Genies. Firstly, they are the strongest magic users in our world, able to bend reality to their whim. They could fight the gods themselves should they chose to. Secondly, they are ruthless like demons and enjoy the misery of others and often ruin others life for their enjoyment or amusement. Of course, there is the rare time where they take a liking of a mortal and fulfill their dreams but the chances of it happening is extremely low. Thirdly, imprisoned Genies when freed have to grant three wishes to get their freedom from their prisons, but they tend to twist the wording of wishes to their own amusement as a form of torture on the one who freed them. When all the wishes have been fulfilled and they are free, do they usually make the life of the one who freed them a living hell. So i was pretty much screwed over.

So there I was. Standing alone in a hastily deserted camp with a massively powerful Green Genie before me. With no idea on how to escape the situation, i was now finding myself in.

The Green Genie eyes lands on the weak insect before it. "Ahh, I am finally free from that cramped prison, let us get your wishes over with human so that I may have my freedom."

A vague and small desperate idea forms in my mind, which I hope, will work saving me from a fate worse than death. I bow before the genie and show all respect I can muster into my act and talking. "Oh Mighty Genie, before I make my wishes I have a request of you, would you please hear me out."

The Green Genie replies in an annoyed tone. "I will hear you out if you are quick human; my patience with your race is thin."

I speak up nervously. "Oh Mighty Genie, could you please not twist my words or my wishes if i ensure my last wish ends in my death?"

The Green Genie eyes the human curiously. "You amuse me human. Very well, I will ensure your wishes is fulfilled if the last one leads to your death. However, you will have to tell me all your three wishes before I grant them to ensure you hold yourself to your word." The Green Genie replies amused.

"Thank you oh Mighty Genie." I say in a respectful tone. "First wish: I wish to be able to control the elements of water and earth in my next life." I quickly move on to my next wish. "My second wish: I wish to be magical powerful and have a strong affinity towards healing in my next life." I pause slightly to consider the wording of my last wish. "My third wish: I wish to die and be reincarnated into a more peaceful world,, as one of the sentient races which exist in that world." I quickly add the last part in the hopes that I will not be reincarnated into something silly or easy to kill like a butterfly or possibly a fish.

The Green Genie looks amused and replies enjoying the wide-eyed look in my eyes as I made a fatal mistake. "All your memories of this world will disappear you will only remember setting me free and making your wishes, I will gift you with a slightly higher intelligence as you have amused me highly human, be grateful." The Green Genie says and snaps his fingers three times. "Your wishes have been granted." Is the last thing I hear before everything fades and all I know is darkness.

Author Note:

Alicorns are the Gods among the pony race. Alicorns are often hunted and killed when they are young, preferably before they have a chance to find their cutie mark which show the domain they rule over. Alicorns are often seen as a threat as they grow extremely powerful with age (Trough experience and knowlengde), should they have the time to grow into their power. They are hunted at young age as other races see them as a threat. The birth of an Alicorn is extremely rare and might happen once or twice every five thousand years.

Alicorn: Immortal unless killed.

Unicorns may become as old as 350 years old.

Earth ponies may become as old as 450 years old.

Pegasus can become as old as 280 years old.

Of course, there is the rare exception of ponies, which lives longer, or shorter life that depends mostly on magical power or how healthy they keep themselves.

Alicorns and domains:

Celestia – Domain over The sun, day and fire.

Luna – Domain over the moon, stars, night and dreams.

Amaryllis – Domain over Water, Earth, Nature, Life and Health.

(In the future) Candence – Domain over Love.

(In the future) Twilight – Domain over Magic.


End file.
